comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-9962)
Full History Early life Bruce Milton Wayne was born in the fifth of April to billionaire doctor Thomas Wayne and his second wife Martha. He grew up with his parents, the family butler Alfred and his older half-brother Thomas Jr. He lived a healthy yet slightly sheltered life because of his parents being overprotective of him and Thomas Jr. His happy life ended forever however in his ninth birthday. He went with his parents to see the late night premiere for the "Grey Ghost". After the end of the show they went through the back exit to avoid the crowds, but they encountered a mugger. The mugger asked Thomas and Martha to give something valuable to him before their son gets hurt. Thomas tried to reason with him, but the mugger, believing Thomas trying to manipulate him, shot the billionaire doctor dead. As his wife Martha went up to the mugger in pure rage, the mugger shot her dead too. He then pointed the trigger at young Bruce, but as he pulled the trigger, nothing came out; his ammo was empty. He ran from the scene of the crime, leaving young Bruce traumatized as he looked on to his dead parents, in an image that will never go away from his mind for the rest of his life. He was taken in by Jim Gordon, who was then a young detective, to the police station, to be comforted. He stayed there for a little while until he was picked up by Alfred and Thomas Jr. During his parents' funeral, he could not bear to see his parents' corpses, so he ran as far as he could until he fell into an old well filled with bats. He stayed there for two hours until his older half brother found him. For a while after, he has suffered many nightmares about bats consuming him and his family. A few months after his parents' deaths, he was diagnosed with posttramautic stress disorder. Bruce thought about what his father always taught him about making the city better; even before his parents' deaths, he saw many crimes with his parents in the dirtier Gotham areas, things that they did not want to see either one of their sons seeing. Eventually, at age 11, he started some martial arts training, and learned more about science, maths, and languages. At is fifteenth birthday, he decided it was time to leave Gotham for a number of years in order to continue his studies of combat, science and maths, as well as learning the mastery of stealth, hunting, and many other things. He went on a four year journey around the world, not returning until seven months before his 19th birthday. Return to Gotham Robin Becoming the Batman Early Aventures Dr. Death Mad Monk Ra's Al Ghul The Joker Long Halloween Robin Begins More to come later....... Personality There are three sides to one man; The Bruce Wayne act Bruce Wayne may be known as being "Gotham's Favourite Son", but he is lazy, stupid, cocky and self centred. He's basically a spoilt rich playboy jerk, who makes charity parties and donates to charities to make his image look better. Well, at least as far as they know... The Batman persona Batman is a feared man throughout Gotham, who strikes terror into the hearts of crooks everywhere. He is known for not killing his enemies, but just because he does not kill, that does not mean that he won't hurt you. He is known as the World's Greatest Detective. He is known to be a former member of the Ultimates, and also has relations with GCPD. No matter who you are, and where you are, if you have committed a crime in his city, he will hunt you down, and you will never get out safe... The Real Man Because of his fearsome Batman persona, and his fake asshole playboy Bruce Wayne persona, no one except for those who know him personally know who he truly is. He is a tortured man, who is haunted by the images of his dead parents, and has been for almost twenty years. Despite what either of his personas show, Batman truly cares about human life, and does not want to see people hurt. He relates to children who have lost their families to crime, like when he first met 13 year old Dick Grayson after Thomas took him in. He donates to charities because even though people think he is only doing it to better his image, in truth, he is doing it because he cares about life in general. He has shown a great deal of compassion and heart. Indeed, he values human life just as much as Superman himself, just that unlike Superman, Batman does not show it as much. He can also be quite reluctant sometimes in letting people help him, and fight alongside him. For example, when a 15 year old Dick Grayson showed interest in helping Batman fight crime for revenge of the man who was responsible for killing his parents after learning about his true identity, Bruce felt quite reluctant to train Dick and let him be his partner, partially because he does not want another person to die or get severely injured for his war on crime, and partially because he suspected that Dick only wanted to be Batman's partner for vengeance. Eventually, Bruce agreed to train Dick for just under a year to become Robin. Bruce is known to let logic and reason be his judgement most of the time. At times, he is considered to be wise for his young age. However, in times of stress or tragedy, he has let his anger cloud his judgement. When he discovered that his parents' killer, Joe Chill, has returned to Gotham, his hatred of him for killing his parents made Bruce want to kill Chill. He hunted down Chill, and met him at an abandoned warehouse, where Chill committed suicide. Despite initially wanting Chill dead, and the fact that Chill killed his parents, Bruce has been haunted by the image of Chill shooting himself in the head, just as much as watching him kill his parents all those years ago. He does have a surprisingly sarcastic sense of humour. Because of his usual serious nature, people are surprised to see him crack a joke and smile. He has recently been known for being "The World's Greatest Detective" for his excellent crime solving skills. However, in many cases, he has been shown to be obsessive on the case, perhaps maybe even too obsessive. He will search every single place, every single corner, and ask every single criminal he can until he finds the truth. He would put other serious cases on hold in order to focus on this one case. He would sometimes spend hours in the Batcave trying to find all the information he could on the case he is trying to solve. And he would not stop until the case is over, and even after, he would search for more cases to solve. Powers and Abilities Powers He has none. Abilities * Indomitable Will: Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate when necessary. * Intimidation: It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the , although he was able to fight off the 's control. * Interrogation: Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. * Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. :* Peak Human Strength: Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. :* Peak Human Reflexes: Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Hawkeye's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. :* Peak Human Speed: He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. :* Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds. :* Peak Human Agility: His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medallist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. * Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Martial Arts: Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 88 forms of martial arts. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Stealth: His training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the in terms of accuracy. * Genius Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. :* Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 25. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. :* Eidetic Memory: Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. :* Investigation: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. :* Multilinguism: He is able to speak English, German, Spanish, Russian, French and Mandarin. :* Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times has commanded the Ultimates and the Outsiders, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the universe, and once even Aquaman stated the same. :* Leadership: He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Bat Family, and once lead his own team called the Outsiders. Also he is in charge of his whole company. :* Escapology: He has been described as second only to as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. :* Driving: Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. :* Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). :* Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 24. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. :* Mechanical Aptitude: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. :* Business Management: Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Strength level * Peak Human Strength: Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, his strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. He is shown to be able to bench-press at least 1000 lbs. Weaknesses * Short-temper: He's known for being very short-tempered and would lash out at people if they anger him. * Over-protective: Bruce is also very over-protective of the people in his life, even Robin and Batgirl, both of whom he has trained. * Alcoholism: Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Bruce would sometimes drown himself into too much alcohol (for example, when his older brother died). Bruce would occasionally operate as Batman while intoxicated, compromising his efficiency. * Severe depression: Sometimes, Bruce has fallen in deep depression, sometimes even thinking suicidal thoughts. This would link to his PTSD. * Obsession: This is perhaps his biggest flaw; the fact that perhaps he might be becoming way too obsessed with ending crime in Gotham. This would link to his OCD. * Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning: Batman is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. Notes and Trivia * His middle name is Milton, which is after the late Milton "Bill" Finger, who was one of the creators of Batman. * While it is hard for him to trust at times, he truly trusts Alfred, Robin, Batgirl, Commissioner Gordon, Superman, Wonder Woman, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Captain America, Dr. Strange and Black Panther. * Even before his parent's deaths, he was still a genius. He was at the top of his class in most, if not, all of his subjects. * He lost his virginity at age 20 to Talia al Ghul. (it is possible that Bruce impregnated her with that thing, but as of now, it is not known.) * Bruce is bisexual; although he will never admit it, he is attracted to men like Tony Stark and Clark Kent. * Character wise, he is a hybrid of his Modern-Age/New Earth, Golden-Age/Earth-Two and his Bronze-Age/Earth-One/Pre-Crisis selves, as well as having some elements from Batman Beyond/Terry McGinnis. For example, just like his Earth-One version, he was Robin before Dick Grayson. But unlike his Earth-One counterpart, Bruce was not Robin as a boy; he was Robin when he was 18 for six months before his 19th birthday, when he became Batman. * He has been Batman for about six years; he was Robin for six months before his 19th birthday. * Bruce has OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) and PTSD (posttraumatic stress disorder). Category:Created by NewMU Category:Earth-9962 Category:Versions of Batman Category:Antiheroes Category:Batman Family (Earth-9962) Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Males Category:Businessmen Category:Geniuses Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Investigation Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Billionaires Category:Driving Category:Americans Category:Expert Detectives Category:Prodigies Category:Illuminati (Earth-9962) Category:Ultimates (Earth-9962) Category:Outsiders (Earth-9962) Category:Agility Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Versions of Robin Category:Master Manipulator Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Vigilantes Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Heroes Category:Super Smart Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Secret Identity Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Piloting Category:Single Characters Category:Body Control